After the Performance
by xTeam Mockinjayx
Summary: This is how I think Marleys mum found out and how Joe told her that Marley fainted and what happened after Sue came in. This is my first Glee fan fiction so I hope you like it.


After the Performance

This is after at the end and just after the Thanksgiving episode. This is how I think Marleys mum found out she fainted and what happened after Sue came in. This is my first Glee fan fiction so I hope you like it.

Millie Rose was standing and cheering along to her daughter and the glee club singing and dancing on stage in the McKinley High School's auditorium. This was Marley's first competition and she knew that Marley was really nervous about it. They were performing Gangnam Style Ms Rose wasn't very familiar with the song but being a high school lunch lady she had heard the song before or she heard of it had least. Millie had noticed something off about her daughter lately, Marley had been in the schools production of Grease and her and Millie had decided to go on a diet but now she's thinking Marley might be taking this diet a little too seriously. She focused her attention back to the stage, the boys had gone off the stage and had just come back out with confetti guns that sprayed confetti everywhere, she must say it was very well thought out. She recognised Jake, a friend of Marleys, dancing with a popular cheerleader Brittney. They were very good. Then the song finished and she along with everyone else clapped and cheered before they realised what had happened. Even though the lights were dimmed she could see all of the glee club run over to one person before quickly picking the person up and bringing them off stage. Millie along with the crowd looked at the stage wondering when the next song was going to start. Millie Rose had a bad feeling but thought nothing of it. Marley was on next, but… she never came on. Then Principal Figgins came onstage and announced that there had been an accident and that the Warblers had won sectionals.

Millie's POV

Something wasn't right the glee club didn't perform their last song. I got up and left the auditorium in search for Marley but before I could turn the corner I heard a voice from behind call me. I turned and saw another friend of Marleys that was in the glee club with her. The boy was a junior I think and had long hair that was tied back but separated in different places. This was the extremely religious boy Marley was telling me about, Joe I think his name was. Whatever happened he looks very worried about something and looking at his face I knew something bad has after happened.

"Ms Rose!" he called as he ran to meet me. I smiled at him. "Hello Joe, what happened out there? You all were so good in the first song better then the others anyway."

"Ms Rose it's Marley she fainted after the performance, she's alright I think but you'd better come quickly they're all in the coir room." My heart dropped I knew something was up with her. We ran to the choir room. I then saw Marley she was sitting down with her face in her hands. Jake and Ryder were beside her and Jake was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear trying to console her. She was crying. I saw Marleys mentor and another older boy with a mohawk who I think is Jakes half brother confronting another popular cheerleader Kitty who looked really upset. If she had anything to do with this I'd - I shook my head and focoused on my daughter I quickly walked towards Marley. Mr. Schuester was kneeing in front of her and stood up when he saw me.

"Marley, sweetheart what happened?" I asked

She looked up tears streaming down her face. Ryder stood up and let me sit down I smiled thankfully at him and sat beside my daughter.

"She hasn't been eating" Jake said to me. "She's been skipping lunch to practise"

I looked at her sadly, "Marley is this true?" She nodded before crying again.

I pulled her into a hug. "It's all my fault" She sobbed

"No it isn't" said Mr. Schuester, Jake and Ryder together. I smiled a bit at that and Marley did too. "Don't worry about it Marley for now just focus on recovering, it isn't your fault." Said a blonde haired boy called Sam. I nodded as my daughter sobbed into my chest. I wasn't sure what we were going to do but we were going to get through it as a family. Me, Marley and the glee club.

So that's it I hope you liked it. If you did like this story then please review!

Thanks for Reading

xTeam Mockinjayx


End file.
